Zephyr in Bullworth
by caniscanemedit-bully
Summary: Zephyr, surprisingly enough, is a girl. Her name and tomboyish attitude unfortunately make others think otherwise. When she is enrolled into Bullworth Academy, the teasing she received as a child escalates to bullying. Zephyr is forced to 'man up' and lowers her standards in order to survive. This is the story of her experience in Bullworth, the worst school in existence.


**A/N: Before I begin, I would like to note that many characters in my story will not actually realise Zephyr is female, as the dim-witted Bullworth students mostly acknowledge her gender by her boys' Bullworth uniform. Also, I am considering a pairing for this story, although I haven't decided with who and how soon it will arise. Finally, I will be bringing Gary back. I'll probably do something like, he was forced back onto his meds as so was (after some persuasion from his parents) allowed another chance in the school. I don't really know how I would write a Bully fanfiction without Gary, because he is one of my favourite characters in the entire game.**

One step into the _pearly_ gates of Bullworth Academy, and she'd already seen enough.

Zephyr adjusted the end of her vest. The horrendous green uniform she had been attired with. One look at the girls' uniform, and she instantly opted to wear the boys' instead. Her hair was a short, smart boy cut – a medium shade of brown in colour. Her green eyes scanned her unfamiliar surroundings.

Just under a year ago, her parents and herself had migrated from England to the US. After discovering all of the local schools were already full, they had no choice but to enrol her into this prison of a school. Despite her protesting to move back to the UK, her parents had a firm belief that America was the 'land of opportunity' and they wanted their daughter to have the best future possible.

Little did they know that Bullworth was full of vandals, bullies, thieves and worst of all – divided and raging cliques.

And where would she fit into?

As she walked towards the large 'B' by the entrance, she instantly acknowledged the boys' dorm to her left, and the girls' dorm to her right. The boys' dorm was coated in graffiti, cracked egg shells and general litter, whilst the girls' was all neat and pink and frilly. If she had to choose which she preferred, she knew it was the former.

She looked at her watch.

 _30 minutes before lessons begin_.

Just as she was about to walk further forward to explore her new school, a blur of white and green whizzed past her.

It appeared a… horizontally-challenged boy with his zipper undone was being quickly pursued by a much taller, blonde boy in white. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks, and turned around to directly face Zephyr.

"Look, new kid!"

 _Oh god no_.

It was like that prompt had been heard for miles all around, because a gang of more tall boys in white shirts quickly appeared from out of the blue.

The largest, with short, auburn hair, stepped forward from the crowd of irritated-looking boys.

"Russell smash new kid!"

Zephyr jumped. Her legs moved before she could think, cutting quickly through the group of bullies. They quickly clocked on to her instinctive action, following close behind her. As she neared the main building, she took a right, noting the lack of people there. She bumped into two people along the way – an average-height handsome boy in a blue diamond vest and a black-haired boy with a scar on his eye, wearing a similar uniform to herself. Unfortunately for her, both added to the chase.

She turned the corner, to the left, and noticed a small brick wall with a bin beside it. Before any of those chasing her caught up, she hid behind the bin. The idea of diving into the bin to hide was way too low, so she had opted to hide behind it instead.

Zephyr breathed a sigh of relief as seven boys in white shirts and one boy in a blue vest sprinted past without a second glance.

She hesitantly approached from her hiding place, convinced that the coast was clear.

 _Wait a second…_

"Caught you, _friend_ ," a significant drawl came from the source of her captor, who had a painfully tight grip on her arm.

"Get off me you prick!" she huffed in her thick British accent, kicking him in the shins. His grip loosened, and she managed to escape.

"Gary, do you want to go back to Happy Volts?" a short-ish boy with little hair on his head and a tough expression and posture emerged from the corner. "Leave the kid alone."

Gary's expression changed to a slightly hurt one, mixed with irritation. "Fine. I don't understand why you, James, of all people would defend the crazily-dressed posh-boy."

As quickly as 'James' had turned up, Gary had long gone.

"Bloody hell, what is his problem?" Zephyr again, adjusted her vest and then soothed the sore spot on her wrist.

"Oh him? That's Gary. Nearly destroyed the school that one. Literally. He was only allowed back in because his parents bribed the principal. Are you one of the preps? I don't recognise you."

"I must sound like an absolute idiot when saying this but… what's a prep?"

'James' laughed. "Wow, not even from America then? Well I suppose we can be friends as long as you don't get on my bad side. It's Jimmy, by the way. My real name's James but only Gary calls me that to get on my tits."

"I'm Zephyr."

"Well I'm going to go to… class… yeah… See ya round man."

 _What a great start_.


End file.
